The Farron Sisters
by Luminaria.Rose
Summary: One shot collection of fanfics about the lovable Farron Sisters: Lightning and Serah. STORY 1: Cooking. Despite her extensive experience in housework, Serah was the better cook.


**The Farron Sisters**

One shot collection of fanfics about the Farron Sisters.

_Story 1: Cooking._ Despite her extensive experience in housework, Serah was the better cook.

* * *

Warning! Spoilers for Lightning Farron's real name can be found here.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned FFXIII, and it's possible prequel/sequel the story would focus more on _Clairah_ and not Fanille.

* * *

_Story 1:_

**Cooking**

**

* * *

**

Despite Claire Farron's extensive experience in house work, her younger sister Serah Farron was the better cook.

If so, what is she doing here in the kitchen, cooking? To try and prove she's really a better cook than her sister? No, she's too busy to even bother and she's content with her skills. To wreck havoc in the kitchen? No, she's not that bad in the kitchen FYI. She just chose to do easy and simple recipes that don't cause much to save money.

She was being _practical_. But Serah just happens to be better at choosing good ingredients, at low prices. She wasn't really into talking it over or bargaining with the salesperson like her younger sister; usually her _glare _was enough to have the price lower down a bit. What can she do? She wasn't exactly a talkative person and she wasn't into asking sympathy either. Plus, she's usually busy with her job, so she let her younger sister take over in the kitchen.

But today Serah Farron was sick. So no one was going to cook except for her. Being orphaned for a year now, they have nobody except the two of them, and she refuse to have them enter the orphanage, they can handle this on their own.

But being away from the kitchen for a while now, she wasn't so sure if the porridge she just made tasted good enough. Stirring the porridge, she gently placed the wooden spoon on her mouth; tasting the so called porridge she just made. Her cooking skills have rusted a bit... ok... May be_ a lot_, she concluded. The porridge just tasted so bland and terrible, plain water probably tastes better than it! How could she make a mistake in a recipe that's so easy? Either way she still transferred a portion of the contents in a small bowl.

* * *

She made her way into Serah's room and she quietly sat on the chair beside her younger sister's bed, and placed the bowl at the bedside table. _Maybe she should have opted for fast food or a delivery from a good restaurant instead._ She thought for a while after remembering the awful taste of the food she just made.

_'But it's the nutritional value that counts… right?_' What the heck…What was she thinking! She can't really have Serah eat something so awful!

She glanced up at the sleeping figure in front of her. It was her younger sister sleeping soundly, faced flush from the fever.

'_I have to replace the towel'_ she thought as she rose from her seat, removing the towel from the younger Farron's forehead. Noticing that the water from the basin needs replacement she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

When she returned the scene she saw surprised her. Serah Farron was eating the poor excuse for a porridge she just made. She should have thrown it out earlier!

"S-Serah!" she asked surprised almost spilling the water in the basin she was carrying. She then placed it down at the small table in the room, and immediately went to her sister, trying to take away the spoon and porridge his sister was holding.

But the younger Farron took it away from her older sister's grasp.

"Serah, give it to me._ Now_" The elder Faron demanded, one hand on her hip, and her free hand demanding for the bowl.

"Why? It's for me right?" the younger Farron retorted, still holding the bowl protectively away from her elder sister.

"Yes.. No.. I mean, I can't have you eat something... so dreadful!" She said frustrated, slapping her forehead.

"It's not dreadful!" Serah defended the porridge.

"You don't have to lie to me Serah… I'll go get us a food delivery, just tell me what you want" She sighed. She wasn't really good with Serah in verbal fights. Her younger sister was the princess of persistence.

"I want Big Sister's Porridge"

"Okay, I'll go get the phone, so you want Big Sister's porridge? Was there a restaurant called like that? Anyway I'll go check the directory. So give me back that _thing _you're holding" Yes _thing._ She currently refuse to have that be called porridge as of now. _'Anyway, I surely never heard of it… Hmmm.. Big Sis- wait…'_

"What!" she asked disbelievingly. How can she be so dense? Her sister meant the _thing_ she made! But she can't have her poor sick sister eat something horrible!

"I said I want the porridge _you_ made!" she said stubbornly. Emphasizing the _you_.

They are sisters but their personalities are the total opposites. But they have something in common. They can be stubborn when provoked.

"But Serah, It taste awful, it would probably make you feel worse" She sighed again. Serah was definitely a persistent princess… Scratch that, she's the queen of persistence.

Seeing her younger sister lowering the bowl on her side, Claire took this as a chance to take it away from her. Readying her self, when her sister suddenly...

"It doesn't taste awful at all. It's really delicious." Serah said, her voice small and weak, tears slowly building up in her eyes, biting her lip.

'_Crap… It's the cute teary eyes + "Make you feel bad" look combo' _she should have known, seeing as her chance of taking the bowl away has slipped away. Her sister was not only persistent; she also has the ability to make you feel terrible if you make her cry, and Claire Farron wasn't that cold hearted to her beloved younger sister. Despite her sister's cute and frail appearance, she can be headstrong. Probably takes after her elder sister. Claire wasn't sure if she should be happy about that.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know it tastes awful, I tasted it myself, and you just tasted it right? And you being the better cook know that" She tried to reasoned out; she came closer to her younger sister sitting on the edge of the bed near Serah. She just has to obediently make Serah give it up, but knowing Serah this would probably take a while, or she herself would be the one to give up. If there's one thing that could be classified as Claire Farron's weakness and strength, it will be her younger sister.

"I'm not lying. It really tastes delicious, because… _Sis made it especially for me_" The younger Farron said, as the tears spilled from her eyes, and her voice broke into small sobs. Truthfully, Serah has missed her older sister. It's been a while since Claire made anything homemade especially for her, ever since she got busy from work and Serah taking over the kitchen, being the better cook, even their late mother agreed to that fact. But she wanted to spend more time with her elder sister.

"Serah… I'm sorry" Claire said gently as her eyes softened. She came closer, wiping the tears off her younger sister's cheek. She got so busy with work, and worked up on making a tasty meal, that she forgot the thing most important.

'_I guess it's really the thought that counts.'_ Claire thought. She did make the porridge especially for Serah. She also taught her younger sister that, a long time ago, when her younger sister was still learning to cook. Because when you put your heart into something, it's like _magic_ that can make even the worst meal into something _special_.

"I may be the better cook, but _I love Big Sister's cooking the most_" She said sweetly, glancing up at her elder sister with teary eyes and hugging her.

Yes, Serah Farron was the better cook, but the one who taught her was her big sister Claire, and back then when mother was still alive, strong and busy with work, her elder sister would be the one cooking and serving Serah and her mother a delicious meal that her elder sister cooked with love and a warm smile on her face. And it made Serah happy and feel warm inside, alleviating the tiredness she felt from school, her mother probably felt the same too. That's why she decided to be a better cook than her elder sister, so that when her mother and elder sister gets home they'll be greeted with a delicious meal cooked with love and especially made for them. She wanted Claire and their mother to feel the same happiness and warmth she felt.

_"Thank You" _Claire said softly as she hugged back. She really treasures her younger sister a lot. She's the only one she has left, and she doesn't want to lose her.

_"No... I should be the one thanking you, Sis"_ she whispered. Claire may seem cold and distant but deep down she's really loving and caring, a side she shows only to her. Claire Farron has sacrificed a lot for her, she's been like a mother, father, and a guardian, aside from being her older sister. Serah loves her sister a lot, and is really thankful to her.

* * *

Awakening in the morning, Serah felt better, especially with her elder sister by her side. It's been so long since they slept together in the same bed. Claire was always busy at work. She's such a hardworking person. Glancing at the room, she sees the empty bowl of porridge that they both ate together happily. Eating together with someone dear to you makes it more appetizing.

'_I guess being sick has its perks'_ she thought with an amused smile, as she went back to sleep comfortably with her sister, and later they'd visit their mother and father together.

_-End-_

_

* * *

_**A/N:**

Thanks for Reading!

Don't forget to review!

This story has been in my head for a while now; I need to write it out. I was going to incorporate it with the fic I'm planning. But I changed my mind.

Mother's Day Special! I guess it's a bit late.

There should be a Big Sis day for Light. xD

Light is like a mother, father, and guardian to Serah aside from being her sister. I admire Claire Farron a lot.

Farron sisters are love! I'd like to have a prequel of the game featuring them, their life with their parents and those 6 years when Light assumed the role of a mother, father, and a guardian to Serah. They need more love!

I want _Clairah!_ (My term for the sisterly relationship between them, it's not incestuous. That has its own term, it's called Farroncest)

Serah greater than Hope. Light's FMV HQ bright charming smile for Serah at the end is better compared to the smiles in pre-rendered real time form she gave to Hope. IMO. xD

I'm just being biased, because I currently favor Clairah over HopeRai. So forgive me for acting this way. xD Plus I'm a bit annoyed that Claire and Serah rarely got screen time together.

Either way, I want a jealous Serah, knowing her sister has gotten a small soft spot for Hope. LOL. But that's probably unlikely... but I can hope right? *goes off and makes omake doujins, featuring a jealous and overprotective younger sister, and an unknowing Light-san*

To those wondering why Light is still called Claire here, let's just say Serah prefers to call her that ;D and Light has yet to change her name.

**News:**

-Anyway I'm still working on the other Light and Serah story: Contradiction. :D

-Hope x Light Love-Love Anthology Story update soon. Story is finished but the fan art isn't. I'll update when the fan art is done.


End file.
